The Hunger Games: Survival of the Fittest
by Skarow
Summary: Focuses around three characters. Elijah the Jolteon, Tamara the Azumarill and Harry the Cinccino. Surprises, twists and turns, nobody is safe in the 51st Hunger Games. Sorry. :) Rated T for language and mild gore.
1. Character Introductions

Cicada's chirruped all around District 6. It was hot, too hot for Elijah. The Jolteon groaned and rolled over onto his back. It was late at night, Elijah couldn't sleep. The following morning would be the reaping. Elijah was _not_ looking forward to it. Sure, his mother had won the 49th Hunger Games, and the Quarter Quell after that. But this was the 51st Hunger Games and it was Elijah's eighteenth birthday on the day of the reaping, meaning his name would be in it more times than his siblings'. Elijah turned again and opened his eyes, adjusting them to the darkness. As his mother had won two hunger games' in a row, his family lived in what they called the '_Victors Village_'. As the name would have it, the Victors Village was a small village consisting of luxury houses in which the winners of their District would reside. There were four families including themselves living in the Victors Village. Elijah being an antisocial Pokémon did not mingle as much with the other kids, but he did care for them. One time, one of the families' daughters, a Vulpix, had broken her foot and couldn't walk. Elijah came across her and helped her home, much to the relief of her family. Sighing, Elijah picked himself up off his bed and walked around, fatigueness hit him like a truck and he yawned, resting himself back down again, finally being able to drift off to sleep, he wondered who the tributes for tomorrow would be.

Tamara put her book down and rubbed her eyes. It was late at night and she had not been able to sleep. Her brother was snoring, again, so she walked outside of her and her brothers' room and into the main hall. Putting on a coat, she opened the door and into the warm, summers air. Tamara lived with her family in District 4. Her District was responsible for fishing, therefore lived in a coastal area. However, due to the negligence of some Pokemon in her District, the waters had recently become polluted, and fish were scarce. The capitol had threatened to eradicate District 4 if the problem was not solved as soon as possible. Tamara worried about the fate of her District and wanted to do something about it as soon as she could, so she and her friend, Amanda, were in charge of cleaning up the waters. Amanda was a Quagsire. While she was as ugly as a mule, she packed some serious brain power and had come up with a plan to clean the waters, which so far was working. However, Tamara could see a loop hole in her plan, but thought that Amanda would solve it in no time flat. Tamara walked along the small path that lead from her hut to the beach, enjoying the coastal breeze on her face. "Tomorrow is the reaping…" She muttered to herself, "so I better cheer for whoever gets reaped! District 4 WILL win these Hunger Games!" She punched the air and laughed to herself before turning and heading back to her hut.

The soft snores of a Cinccino were heard. His sister, Maria, covered her ears and groaned. "Harry, you're snoring again, can you please shut up so I can sleep?!" She hissed. No reply, just more snores. The Cinccino, Harry, was busy sleeping and dreaming of wonderful things. Cotton Candy, Fruit, Girls, Fashion, the Beach, Girls. Harry knew it was the reaping tomorrow, but had easily fallen asleep due to an elixir his father liked to call the '_Sleeper's Façade_'. He had absolutely no idea what it meant, but it tasted nice and made him fall asleep a lot easier. Maria groaned again and rolled onto her side, trying to block out the sound of his brother's snoring. She had refused her father's elixir, saying it'd "ruin her beauty". She sighed and shut her eyes, imagining her brother getting reaped for tomorrow's Hunger Games and dying in the bloodbath. She snickered at the thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Elijah grumbled, his peaceful face scrunching up and turning into a grumpy one. The Jolteon batted at whatever it was that was shaking him, trying to wake him up. "Elijah! Wake up!" He heard a young, but not too young, voice call out to him. It was his brother, Jacob. The Vaporeon rolled his eyes and sighed, a jet of water shooting out of his mouth and onto the distressed Jolteon.  
"Gah" Elijah rolled over, getting himself on his feet. "What the fuck, Jacob?" Elijah growled, and then laughed, pouncing on his brother and giving him a noogie. Jacob was the only child his age that Elijah had a good relationship with. The two were not directly related, however due to them both being Eeveelutions, nobody could tell. "Come on" Jacob laughed. "Mum's got breakfast all done and everything. We gotta take the ten-thirty train to the square for the reaping at eleven." He said leading his brother downstairs into the kitchen, where is mother and father were sitting and hurriedly eating breakfast. Elijah checked the time, it was quarter past ten. "Shit!" He said, sitting down to eat, starting with the fresh toast and eggs. He looked at the other things on the table, thinking he might just skip it and come back to it after the reaping. The family got ready and rushed out the door, waiting for the train at the Victor's Village station. District Six was known for their vast variety of transportation, in fact, it was District Six who had come up with the Hovercraft's used by the Peacekeepers and the Games to collect the fallen bodies of the tributes. The train ride was not too long, as this train only stopped at Victor's Village to collect the Victors for the reaping. The train stopped at the town square and the Victor's piled out. Elijah and Jacob walking towards the booth which took a blood sample used for records in the capitol, while his parents walked behind a fence to watch the reaping from afar. All the kids were lined up, with twelve year olds at the front, thirteen year olds behind them, etcetera etcetera until the eighteen year olds, including Elijah, were at the back. Elijah noticed a Furfrou on top of the podium, two large fish bowls situated on either side of her. Ophelia Ento was her name, and she was in charge of reaping the tributes of District Six. "Welcome, welcome." She smiled down at everyone, "to this year's Hunger Games. Now, I'm sure most of you are aware of what comes next, so let's start shall we?" She smiled. "Now, not being bias, but ladies first!" Elijah groaned. She had said that for the past six years, not one thing of her had changed. Ophelia stuck her paw into the bowl, swishing it in and pulling it out, smiling. Our female tribute from District Six is…" She paused for suspense. "Aldith Rivermore." Faces turned towards a young Purrloin. She was in the second row, so she was only thirteen years old. Disgust filled Elijah as she watched the crying Purrloin stand next to Ophelia, sobs were heard to his left and he saw, who he thought were her parents, crying and clutching their new born child. That child would now most likely not grow up with an older sister, he shook his head. Ophelia moved to the second bowl, with all the names of the males in District Six aged twelve to eighteen. Elijah knew his name was in their seven times, along with all the other eighteen year olds in his District. She stuck her paw into the bowl, swishing it around a bit, scraping it at the bottom and pulling one out, moving back towards the microphone with a look of shock and disbelief on her face. "District Six's male tribute is… Elijah Sinclair… Oh dear…" She said, looking for Elijah, who was looking at her. His stomach had dropped and his face was as white as his neck spikes. He walked forwards, all eyes were on him as he took his place next to Ophelia. Elijah looked down at the crowd of Pokémon, Jacob was looking at him, tears in his eyes, his mother nodded at him as if she had a plan. "Well then." Ophelia smiled, "that's that! Here are your tributes from District Six!" She said, escorting Elijah and the still snivelling Purrloin inside the District Hall.

"What do you mean we're late!? We're just in time!" Tamara slammed the table in which a Peacekeeper was taking blood samples for the records. "I mean." The Peacekeeper said, "I mean that you're late. You and your brother should have been here ten minutes ago. But whatever, let's do this and we can fit you in." He sighed, taking Tamara and her brother's blood samples. "Now stand over there with everyone else." The Peacekeeper said, pointing to a crowd of people. District Four's reaping occurred on the beach, so there was the smell that Tamara loved, the smell of the ocean, which wasn't too bad. Tamara and her brother stood at the back as Karster Jorginson, the Pokemon responsible for District 4's tributes stood. The Kabutops was looking rather dapper today, with a top hat and bow tie to go with it. The two had obviously come late, as Karster was having a female Peacemaker draw out the name of District 4's Male tribute. She handed it to him and he breathed in heavily. "District 4's Male tribute is Citron Hill!" Citron? Tamara new Citron. He was a Poliwrath that went to school with her. He was quite handsome, smart and athletic. She and Amanda loved to watch him work out from time to time. It was going to be a shame to lose such a marvellous piece of eyecandy. Tamara must have zoned out, as Karster was just about to read out the name of the female tribute. "Tamara Evans!" He smiled. What. Tamara stood there, her brother tugging her arm. "Tamara…" He said softly. No. Was the only word going through Tamara's head. No no no no no! She wasn't supposed to be in the Hunger Games! She was supposed to look after her family for the rest of her life. But as fate would have it, her name was called up. Tamara stood next to Karster as the trio retreated into the hidden door in the Cliffside, which led to a room, in which they would be briefed, be given last farewells and then be taken to the station to the capitol.

Harry sighed. They had just called out the female tribute for District One, an Audino he hated. Emma Gent was the female representative for District 1. She had no sense of fashion taste whatsoever. She was all caught up in medicine and boring shit like that, why was she in District One, Harry had no idea. The Cinccino preened his scarf and smiled. At least if she died, filth like her would be gone. He hoped she died in the bloodbath, however that was highly unlikely. District One and Two always had a pact in which both their tributes what alliance it out until the end, from their it was survival of the fittest. They were what was called the '_Careers_'. Occasionally, the Careers would invite tributes from other districts to join them, but would kill them if they got in their way. Emma was going to be one of the careers, so maybe she'd be the first of them to die? He laughed, a little bit too loud, a Peacekeeper whacked him with her baton. "And now for the male tribute" the fabulous looking Watchog put her paw in the bowl, dipping it in and swiftly pulling it back out. "Harry Blouse." She said, moving back towards the microphone. The Cinccino tilted his head. "Me?" He said, pointing to himself. "You want ME to compete in some filthy games in which other Pokemon kill each other just to please the capitol?!" He hissed. "Fine, I'll do it." He said, moving up towards the podium and bowing. "I shall make everyone look fabulous and stylish as they die!" He smiled and was escorted into the main building.


End file.
